The Swapping Affect
by chibi saiyan saylor
Summary: What happens when Goku and Vegeta get Dende so mad that they switch bodies? Poor Bulma and Chi-Chi have NO idea!
1. The Switch

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. But I'll make an exception. Two of the characters are in fact mine. Saylor Son, a full Saiyan, adopted into the Son family, 12 years old. Amara Briefs, a half Saiyan, born into the Briefs family, 11 years old. They both have really long backgrounds, but I won't get into that now. They're based off my friend and I, and she also helped me think of this idea about a year ago. All other characters and ideas copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, the brilliant, wonderful, and all holy leader. I'm not making any money off this, so don't sue me. If you do, I'll be forced to sue you back. -.-; I'll bet it doesn't work that way, does it?  
  
"Kakarot, I can't believe you talked me into this," Vegeta looked around the Lookout as he landed.  
  
"C'mon, Vegeta, you know you can never pass up an opportunity to train," Goku said with that famous Son carefree laugh.  
  
"You must think I'm just a Saiyan with no feelings and all he likes to do is train, eat, and sleep!" Vegeta said with disgust.  
  
"You have feelings?" Goku stared at him in disbelief.  
  
".No!" Vegeta glowed pink and turned to hide his face from Goku.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, where's that child Vegeta who used to play with dollies and wet the bed?" Goku said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, Kakarot, your DEAD!" Vegeta shouted, his ki rising and his hair flickering.  
  
"C'mon, Veggie, I'm not too fast for you, am I?" Goku was dancing around the Lookout. Vegeta sent a ki blast at him. He jumped up and it blasted off a part of the roof. Goku powered up a Kamehameha.  
  
"Vegeta, don't make me send this," Goku said menacingly. Vegeta just smirked.  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared. Come on, Kakarot! I can take your kiddy blast!" Vegeta said and his stood nonchalantly with his arms crossed. Still in the air, Goku sent the blast. Vegeta kicked off the ground, dodging the blast. This too took off a piece of the Lookout.  
  
Goku and Vegeta started fighting in the air.  
  
About a half an hour later, they were still at it, and Dende walked out. He saw the exterior of the Lookout, many chunks of it taken off by Vegeta and Goku's battle.  
  
"STOP!" he screamed. Goku stopped suddenly, but Vegeta didn't. The taller Saiyan got a punch to the face. He held his cheek were Vegeta unexpectedly punched it and kicked his side. Dende had to fly up and separate them.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
They were both sitting on opposite sides of a couch inside the Lookout, Goku clutching his cheek, Vegeta holding his side, both glancing spitefully at each other.  
  
"You two are unbelievable! I'd expect this from Trunks and Goten, not two fully-grown Saiyans! Not even them! Why do you hate each other so much? Why do you fight? Don't tell me because it's in your blood, Vegeta," Dende snapped as Vegeta opened his mouth to complain. Goku was about to say something, but Dende glared at him.  
  
"And don't tell me because it's fun, Goku." Goku closed his mouth and looked down ashamedly.  
  
"Why should you be able to tell us what to do, kid?" Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"YOU NEARLY DESTROYED THE LOOKOUT!" Dende shouted. Both Saiyans looked down.  
  
"I'm tired of this. Just to see what it's like to be each other, you guys are switching bodies. I don't care what you say." Dende lifted his arms and before either could protest, there was a puff of smoke, and Goku and Vegeta looked perfectly normal, still sitting on either side of the couch. They looked at each other.  
  
"K-Kakarot?" Goku's body said. Then he looked down at himself. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"I told you, you switched bodies. Goku's mind is in Vegeta's body and vise- versa. So, Goku, you need to go back to Capsule Corp. And Vegeta," he looked at Vegeta (in Goku's body) with a dumbfound look on his face. "Yeah, you guys are going to have to start acting like each other."  
  
Goku was busy surveying Vegeta.  
  
"Are my hips really that fat?" Goku said incredulously. Vegeta slapped Goku.  
  
"Kakarot, we've got a situation here, and all you can think about is your stupid body?"  
  
"Well you guys, you're going to have to act like each other, so you have to figure that out," Dende said with a laugh.  
  
"So I have to be a brainless, dense imbecile."  
  
"And I have to be conceited, arrogant, and egotistical?"  
  
"Ye- NO! Ugh, just go. Figure it out on your own. I'll be cleaning up this place." Dende said with a sigh, pushing the two Saiyan men off the Lookout.  
  
"Look what you got us into, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted as they were flying back home.  
  
"Oh, just shut up, Vegeta," Goku said with a sigh.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When they neared Goku's house, Goku turned to go in that direction. As did Vegeta.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Kakarot?" Vegeta said. Goku looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Home?" he guessed.  
  
"No, you're home is that damn women's place, now. At least I don't have to put up with her." Vegeta said, and kept flying towards Goku's home.  
  
"Oh yeah." Goku said and he headed towards Capsule Corp.  
  
That's all I have now. I know it's short, be stay in tune. I'll have the next few chapters up in a few days. The first four chapters up by the end of the year, hopefully. ^^ Stay with it! 


	2. New Lives

Yay! I got my second chapter up! Sorry it's short, though. Now, for the chapterly disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters except Saylor and Amara. See first chapter for details ^^  
  
At the Son's.  
  
"Goku, where have you been?" a frustrated Chi-Chi was waiting for Vegeta at the door.  
  
"None of your business, I'm going to my room!" Vegeta said angrily as he stomped up the stairs. She stared at him in shock. It took a few seconds for what he said to sink in. then she stormed upstairs angrily. She made such a racket, she made Goten, Trunks, Saylor, and Amara come out of the Games Room where they were playing video games and Gohan come out of his room where he was studying. They all quietly sunk back into the rooms when they saw Chi-Chi's fierce eyes.  
  
When she reached the master bedroom, she flung open the door with such force it nearly flew off its hinges. She looked at her "husband" with such a dark fire in her eyes, that even Vegeta shook.  
  
"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" she said sharply. He then remembered that he was Goku and he was supposed to love his wife. Love his wife? Vegeta thought disgustedly. Kakarot is repulsive.  
  
"Sorry," Vegeta said without really meaning it. Then to make it seem more real, he said, "Sorry, honey."  
  
She glared at him again, and left the room angrily, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Hey, maybe you guys better get going." Saylor said slowly downstairs. They had heard Chi-Chi screaming at Vegeta, whom they all thought was Goku.  
  
"Alright, see you guys later," Trunks said as he pulled Amara towards the door.  
  
After they closed the door, Saylor and Goten went upstairs to investigate Vegeta.  
  
"Dad?" they young boy opened the door slowly to see Vegeta sitting up on the bed watching a martial arts tournament. He was shouted at the TV, giving the fighters tips and insulting them.  
  
"Cool, dad, can we watch with you?" Saylor pushed her little brother into the room and jumped on the bed. She snuggled close to Vegeta's side (NOTE: THIS IS SOMETHING SHE WOULD NEVER, EVER, EVER EVEN THINK OF DOING IF SHE HAD KNOWN IT WAS NOT GOKU!!!!!!!!) and glued her eyes to the screen. She started shouting at the fighters as well.  
  
Goten joined them on the bed and nuzzled Vegeta's other side. Vegeta looked at both of them, who were looking at the TV and yelling tips to the fighters in the tournament. He pushed them both off of him and threw them into the walls. "Sorry," he said pathetically. He walked out of the room and the two children looked at him in wonder.  
  
At the Briefs.  
  
Goku walked through the door of Capsule Corp. and greeted Bulma with a hug. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Bulma?" the Saiyan said, looking at her softly.  
  
"That's the first time you've hugged me since Trunks was born!" she said and flung her arms around Goku. He let her hug him, forgetting slightly that he was supposed to be Vegeta.  
  
Amara and Trunks came running into the living room where they were standing.  
  
"Hi kids!" Goku said as he wrapped his arms around the two half-Saiyans. They looked at him in horror and jumped out of his arms.  
  
"Dad, the last time you did this, you committed suicide," the purple-haired boy said, inching away slowly. The tall Saiyan slapped his forehead with a massive hand. Think Vegeta, idiot! He thought to himself.  
  
"I. um. I don't know what came over me. I'll be in my room," he said as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
"Whew! That was close!" he said aloud to himself once he was safely in the room with the door closed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
All right, I know, it's majorly short, but I didn't want to put everything all together in one chapter. We'll see what happens to poor Goku and Vegeta in the next chapter.. if I ever post it -.-; 


	3. Hiding in the Closet

Woo~~ another chapter's up! Again, for the chapterly disclaimer. Disclaimer: See previous chapters. (I lack imagination :} ) Oh yeah, just a slight warning. This chapter is the reason why it's rated PG. XD  
  
Again, in the Son's household.  
  
It was late at night, and Vegeta and Chi-Chi were getting ready for bed. Vegeta was taking off his shirt when Chi-Chi came into the room quietly. She crept up behind him and put her arms around his muscular shoulders. He whirled around so fast on her that she nearly flew off him. He stared at her with huge eyes.  
  
"Honey, you're not still mad at me, are you? I just wanted to apologize," she said sadly.  
  
"Um. no, I'm not mad at you. Apology accepted," Vegeta said, starting to get a little scared, as he slipped under the covers. He inched as far away from Chi-Chi he could without falling off. She slipped closer to him. If he backed any farther away from her he'd fall off the bed. She held his hand and kissed his neck. He jumped out of bed and ran into the nearest closet. He closed the door and refused to open it again.  
  
"Goku, I'm sorry! I just want to make it up to you!" the woman pleaded through the door.  
  
"It's okay," he said pathetically.  
  
"So," Chi-Chi said in a sexy voice, "why don't you come back out here? We can work all this out, and."  
  
"I. uh. I'm worried we'll wake up the kids!" the Saiyan shouted through the door. He did not like the way she was talking. It's bad enough when his own wife does it to him. But now his rival's wife was trying to seduce him.  
  
"They're fast asleep! You know them; they sleep as hard as rocks! We've done it before without them knowing!" Horrible images of Chi-Chi and Goku flashed through the poor Saiyan's head.  
  
"I. I'm not in the mood!" Vegeta said lamely. He rolled his eyes to himself. Chi-Chi sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Goku, don't lie! You're always in the mood!" So that might explain why he was acting so strangely the other day.  
  
"Goku, if something's going on, you can tell me! Are you cheating on me?"  
  
"NO!" Vegeta shouted. He slowly opened the door.  
  
"I'm just not in the mood, okay? I'm sleeping downstairs," the Saiyan grabbed a pillow and started down the stairs.  
  
"Goku." Chi-Chi said, close to tears.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp., practically the same situation was happening.  
  
"Vegeta, come out of the closet!" Bulma said. Goku was sitting on the floor, hating himself for hugging Bulma. All he did was give her a little hug and now she wanted to make love! He shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Wait, Vegeta, I have an idea, stay there!"  
  
Don't worry, Goku thought. You won't have any trouble keeping me here.  
  
"All right, Vegeta, come on out," Bulma sounded persuasive. Goku slowly opened the door to see Bulma in a light purple piece of. lingerie?! That's not right.  
  
He slammed the closet door after he was securely behind it.  
  
"Vegeta, I thought you would like it! Even Goku would like it!"  
  
"NO HE WOULDN'T!" The Saiyan shouted. He could almost feel Bulma's confused look.  
  
"He'd. uh. he'd like it on Chi-Chi!" Goku thought about Chi-Chi wearing that skimpy piece of clothing and his mouth started to water. Boy, he missed Chi-Chi!  
  
"How would you know?" the blue-haired woman shouted through the door. I have to stop slipping like this! Goku smacked his forehead. He might as well come out of the closet. He opened up the closet door and, without looking at Bulma, sat on the bed. She climbed on the bed, and started to slowly massage his shoulders. He leaned back. Hey, it felt good.  
  
Bulma smiled. She started to kiss the Saiyan man. He sat up quickly, banging her jaw.  
  
"Please, Bulma, I'm not in the mood!" he stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"But you're never in the mood!" She whined.  
  
"Exactly!" Goku said in irritation.  
  
"But earlier, when you got home-"  
  
"I was spending too much time with Kakarot!" Goku said before he could control it. Bulma looked at him in shock. She sat down on the bed, looked down at the floor, and said softly, "Okay, just go. You can sleep in the guest room." Goku knew she wanted to cry, and he wanted to comfort her, too, but he couldn't without giving himself away.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I know it's short again, and I know it's been a while since I updated, but I have even more bad news. I haven't actually written the next chapters, so I'm going to work really hard and try to get it written. Have fun with this for the time being. :} Stay with it! 


	4. The End Really Long!

Okay, this is the last chapter. It's REALLY long. You wanted a longer chapter, and you got it. But now it's a short story. Oh well, that's ok. I like this chapter ^^. *trumpet thing* and now, for the Chapterly Disclaimer!!!! Disclaimer: see chapter 1 XDDDDDD I'm so unimaginative  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
In the morning, Goku woke up to the smell of breakfast. He smiled. Breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast, he thought, taking another sniff. Orange juice and. sniff. Warm apple cider.  
  
He slowly got out of bed, basking in the warm sunlight. He went into the bathroom, looked in the mirror, and nearly screamed. He almost forgot! He was Vegeta!  
  
He washed his face, fully waking himself up. Then he went downstairs and saw Bulma making breakfast. Amara and Trunks sitting at the table, wolfing down food.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Goku asked, sitting at the table with the two half- saiyan children.  
  
"Bacon, eggs, toast, and to drink, you can have orange juice or apple cider." The blue-haired woman said without turning around. Score! Goku thought to himself.  
  
"So, Dad, when are we going to train? I'm surprised you didn't wake us up like you normally do," The young half-saiyan looked at his "father" with huge crystal blue eyes. "I had to wake Amara up myself," he scowled as his sister grinned.  
  
"Train? Oh right, train. Um. I'm giving you guys a day off today. I'm not feeling like myself."  
  
"C'mon, Dad, you know you can never pass up an opportunity to train," his own words rang in his ears. He blinked and slowly nodded his head.  
  
I guess I could use some training, Goku thought to himself.  
  
After breakfast, he took the kids outside and he started to stretch. They each looked at him with a single raised eyebrow as they walked backwards to the Gravity Room. Goku shook his head to himself and jogged to the Gravity Room.  
  
He opened the door and stepped inside. It was cool and light. He'd never been inside the Gravity Room. He walked towards the main frame and entered a gravity level. 100 times earth's normal gravity.  
  
Amara looked at him with huge, confused eyes.  
  
"Dad, you're kidding right? Or are you just trying to warm up?"  
  
"Yeah. yeah, I'm just warming up." Goku covered quickly. He stretched, then kicked and punched the air a few times. He stopped suddenly, noticing that the Amara and Trunks were staring at him.  
  
"What are you two looking at? Haven't you ever seen a Saiyan kick and punch before?" There, now he was starting to sound like Vegeta.  
  
"Nothing. It's just.. nothing." Trunks said, shrugging whatever it was off.  
  
"You're kicking like Goku." Amara said. That's Amara for you, straight and to the point.  
  
"Oh. I must be spending to much time with him." Goku rolled his eyes to himself. What kind of lame answer is that? And he used it twice!  
  
The two kids were still looking at him strangely, but they didn't say anything else.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Dad!" Vegeta woke up to Saylor's annoying voice. "Dad, wake up!"  
  
"Wuh-what?" the Saiyan opened his eyes sleepily.  
  
"What do you want, gir- um.Saylor?"  
  
"Mom told me to wake you up. It's like, noon! I mean, you sleep a lot but this is kind of ridiculous." She raised one eyebrow. Amara must've taught her that. Or was it the other way around? It's another reason why he should hate her.  
  
"Dad!" one flying leap and Goten was strangling Vegeta. He jumped off the couch and pried the young boy off his neck. Is this what Kakarot really had to go through? Vegeta thought.  
  
"Okay, let's go train," Vegeta said, walking towards the back door. The two saiyan children looked at each other with puzzled looks. Vegeta turned to see what was keeping them. "Well?"  
  
"Dad, it's Saturday. We don't train on Saturdays," Goten said.  
  
"Well we are today," Vegeta growled and continued out back. Saylor and Goten shrugged and followed their so-called father outside.  
  
"Slow down, Dad! You're going major- OW! That hurt! It's almost like your Vegeta or something!" Saylor was ducking and dodging Vegeta's fists that were flying at her head.  
  
"Oh, I'm only getting started!" Vegeta said evilly and started punching faster. Saylor went Super Saiyan and flew away.  
  
"No way, Dad! There's NO way I'm fighting you! I don't trust you. You've gone all psycho on us! Fight Goten!"  
  
Goten was watching all this go on and when Saylor told Vegeta to fight him, he too went Super Saiyan and flew to the tree his sister was perched on.  
  
"Weaklings..." Vegeta muttered and he went inside. Both children powered down and jumped from the tree.  
  
"I'm going out!" Vegeta called as he grabbed Goku's coat and headed out through the front door.  
  
"Where?" his "wife" shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Out!" he yelled and slammed the door. Chi-Chi looked at the door in wonderment. He's been acting so strangely. . . she thought to herself.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Bulma, I'm going out for a while!"  
  
"Where are you going and when will you be back?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to go out. I'm not sure when I'll be back!"  
  
"Okay, have fun!"  
  
Goku grabbed Vegeta's jacket and closed the door behind him. Chi-Chi would have been on his back in a second if he actually said that to her.  
  
"I wonder how Vegeta's doing though. . ." Goku said aloud to himself.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
They met halfway.  
  
"Kakarot? Wh-what are you doing?"  
  
"Heading to your house. Were you doing the same?"  
  
". . .yes. We need to get that stupid Namek kid to switch us back!"  
  
"Dende? He's not stupid, but this was kind of dumb to switch us. How's Chi- Chi been?"  
  
Vegeta looked down and blushed at this point. He mumbled something Goku couldn't hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She wanted to. have sex"  
  
"Oh man! So did Bulma!"  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"Oh. . . uh. . . I kinda. . . well. . ."  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"I kinda hugged her when I got home." Vegeta slapped his forehead.  
  
"Great, now she's going to expect me to be all nice to her!"  
  
"Let's go to the lookout. Maybe Dende will switch us back."  
  
The two Saiyan men started to the Lookout.  
  
"What about the kids?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Saylor and Goten. What did you do to them?"  
  
"I got to beat up that girl. She got away, though." Vegeta grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh no! She'll hate me!"  
  
"What about the brats I live with?"  
  
"Trunks and Amara?"  
  
"Yeah, them."  
  
"They thought I kicked like me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They said, 'You kick like Goku.'"  
  
"Great."  
  
They reached Kami's Lookout and landed.  
  
"Well?" Dende came out with his arms crossed and an expectant look on his face.  
  
"WE WANT TO GET SWITCHED BACK!" they whined in unison.  
  
"Will you not fight as much?"  
  
They looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
"Then you have no purpose in being here," Dende said, shooing them off.  
  
"Wait," Goku said, stopping Dende. "Vegeta, stopping our fights is a small price to pay to get switched back.  
  
"NO! There has GOT to be another way, Kakarot!" Vegeta turned to fly off the lookout and bumped right into Saylor.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Saylor?"  
  
"YOU'RE SWITCHED?! YOU MEAN ALL THIS TIME VEGETA WAS LIVING IN MY HOUSE?! NO WAY! DENDE, WHAT'S GOING ON?! I WANT MY REAL DAD BACK, IN HIS REAL BODY!" Saylor was screaming. No one had ever seen her this anxious.  
  
"Saylor, calm down. I switched them so maybe they'd stop fighting.  
  
"How can we calm down?" Amara appeared with Trunks and Goten closely behind her.  
  
"Our dads were switched! And the worse part was, we had NO idea!" The lavender-haired half-saiyan boy crossed his arms.  
  
Suddenly Goku put two fingers to his head and disappeared.  
  
"Goku-" Dende tried to stop him but it was too late. "Uh-oh, Instant Transmission."  
  
"I'll bet he's getting our moms, and boy, will they be pissed!" Goten shook his head at Dende.  
  
Goku appeared a few seconds later, holding very bewildered Chi-Chi and Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta, why'd- Goku! What's going on?" Chi-Chi demanded.  
  
"Yeah, what's happening? First my husband is acting strange, then he brings me up here using one of Goku's techniques. The, um.Instant Transfigure?  
  
"Instant Transmission," Goku said. "Dende. Will you tell these fine ladies what's going on?" (Everyone stared at "Vegeta" - imagine if he actually said that!)  
  
"Alright, I guess since Goku dragged everyone up here."  
  
"Goku?! What? But Vegeta-" Bulma started.  
  
"Yeah, I bet he looks like Vegeta. The truth is, I switched them to try to get them to stop fighting." Bulma and Chi-Chi looked horrified. They both thought about the night before. When they were both seducing their best friend's husbands. Then the screaming started.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! WE HAD NO IDEA! YOU COULD'VE TOLD US FIRST! THEY'RE OUR HUSBANDS! WE DESERVE TO KNOW!" Chi-Chi and Bulma were advancing on poor Dende. He shot Goku and Vegeta a pleading glance. They just crossed their arms and smirked cruelly.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll switch them back! Just stop yelling at me! I'm only the Earth's guardian!" Dende was nearly crying. It really takes a lot to make the guardian of the Earth to cry. There was a big puff of smoke, and Vegeta and Goku looked down at their own bodies.  
  
"Woohoo! Yeah, all right! I'm in my own body again! Boy, Chi-Chi, I missed you!" He grabbed his wife in a huge embrace and kissed her deeply.  
  
Vegeta looked down. "I sort of missed you too." he said quietly. He quickly kissed her cheek and blushed.  
  
"Goku, what are you doing?" Chi-Chi stepped away from Goku and looked at him.  
  
"Chi-Chi, aren't you happy? I'm in my own body!"  
  
"Chi-Chi? Oh my gosh! No, I'm Bulma!"  
  
They all turned to Dende.  
  
"DENDE!!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
GYAHAHAHAHA! I ended it there! No more for you! You don't get to see what happens! XD I like my ending. This chapters a bit longer.I hope. Well, I'm going to be writing another one soon. A little less humour (unfortunately, but you can't keep a little humour out of my stories ^_~) and a little more romance (Aww, how cute ^^) Stay with it! XD 


End file.
